


Friendly Fire

by SsadD_l0serS



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Caroline Forbes, Double Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SsadD_l0serS/pseuds/SsadD_l0serS
Summary: Caroline meets Klaus when she's still human, how much does it change the timeline, how long does it take for her friends to realize she might be keeping something from them?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 110
Kudos: 254





	1. first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i've had this idea for a really long time and I'm kinda on writing roll right now so i decided to start it while i still have some sort of motivation.  
> For reference this first chapter is set halfway through season 1 when Caroline first starts dating Matt. i'm gonna try to stick as close to canon as possible with just stuff going on unknown in the background, but obviously when you change something it spirals butterfly effect and everything.
> 
> Some chapters especially this one are pretty dialogue heavy. Don't know If that'll be recurring but most of what I write generally has a lot of dialogue so sorry if that's not your cup of tea

A young man with dark blonde curls and ocean blue eyes walked up to the bar and sat next to a pretty little blonde who seemed too young to be trying to order a drink.

“Caroline, you understand that I can’t serve a minor, definitely not the sheriffs daughter, right?”  
“Can’t you make an exception?” She pleaded giving her a beautiful smile.  
“No, Caroline but I’d be more than willing to give you an iced tea if that’s what you wanted?”  
“Long Island?”  
“No”  
“Fine” She huffed and turned around. 

“Hello, love. What seems to be getting you in such a foul mood?”  
“As if I’m gonna talk to some stranger about my life problems.”  
He smirked and met her eyes “Okay, no problem.” This girl was quite intriguing in several ways. He turned to the bartender. “A whiskey and a long island iced tea please.”  
She eyed him cautiously, while the bartender handed her, her tea and him his drinks. He slid the tea over to her and gave her a cheeky grin. 

“Thanks”  
“You’re welcome, Klaus.” He extended his hand.  
“Caroline.” She replied shaking his hand.  
“Would you like to talk about those life problems?”  
“I’m sure someone like you doesn’t wanna hear about my teenage drama.”  
“Someone like me?”  
“Well obviously you’re British, probably somewhat worldly. Someone who’s life is a lot more interesting than a small town girl’s”  
“Just cause my life is interesting or I’m worldly doesn’t mean I’m not interested in a beautiful girls problems.”  
“Flattery will get you nowhere, I have a boyfriend.”  
“Source of your problems?”  
“Maybe” She replied reluctantly.  
“Okay, so what did he do?”

“He’s still in love with his ex, he denies it, but, I mean I’m dating him of course I see it. And I mean come on she’s my best friend of course I’m gonna be around her but that doesn’t mean I want him looking at her with all that jealousy you know? And of course Elena’s oblivious, she’s completely wrapped up in her new boyfriend. Stefan. I had a small crush on him when he first came into town, I mean who wouldn’t fresh meat and all, but OF COURSE his sights were set only on Elena, cause she’s the prettiest girl in town, and she’s not annoying like me, and she’s not insecure, and she is completely oblivious to it. Every guy at school just immediately falls to her feet and it’s just UGH.” She looked back up at the handsome stranger listening to her ramble and she felt heat rush to her cheeks making her blush. “Sorry, I tend to ramble.”

“I noticed.” He smirked at her and when her face fell he felt the urge to try and get her to smile again, blush again. “But, I don’t understand how anyone could ever be prettier than you, sweetheart.”  
“Ha, you’ve definitely not met Elena then.” She replied scoffing into her drink before taking a sip. When she looked back up he was looking at her intensely with a small smirk pulling at the edge of his lips. “So, what makes someone like you find themselves in a place like Mystic Falls?”  
“Ah, well that’s a long story we don’t exactly have time for right now. The condensed version is I’ve been looking for someone for a very long time and I heard a rumor that she might be here. I’ve come to verify these claims myself.”  
“Are you like a bounty hunter or something?”  
“Love, I don’t think you could begin to comprehend just what I am yet.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Nothing love, but I do believe I need you to keep our little talk a secret for now, can’t let people know I’m sniffing around just yet.”  
“Who would I tell?”  
“That’s the spirit, now I’ll see you around. Maybe we’ll run into each other again and you can ramble to me a little more about your ‘life problems’?”  
“Maybe.”

And with that he left leaving Caroline to wonder just what happened here tonight. One thing she was sure of though is that an extremely handsome man called her beautiful. Someone who seemingly had no other reason than truly believing she was. That thought made her forget about all her problems with Matt, and Elena, and everything else in her little world. She was left blushing and honestly hoping she would see him again. And she would.


	2. would you care for a walk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus decides to use Caroline as an in for her friends, Caroline decides it might be nice to have a friend outside of the little group she already has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this for another couple of days, but you commenters fueled my inspiration and you guys are getting a chapter less than 24 hours since the first one.  
> I am a relatively new writer without a beta so there might be some slip ups or editing problems.  
>  (I really should be doing homework right now, God help me I'm so far behind, but I just can't stop writing, thanks quarantine.)

For the next couple of days Klaus couldn’t get his mind off of the bubbly self-conscious girl full of light that he met at that mystic grill that night. Which was an unusual thing for Klaus. He had to keep his mind on breaking the curse. Thinking about some useless human, however intriguing she may be would do nothing but deter him from his goal, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use her to his advantage. She was obviously friends with the doppelganger, she would just need to keep an ear out for him. 

Yes, that is what he’d do. 

Gain her trust, introduce her into the world of the supernatural, then get her to listen to her friends hushed conversations. They would believe she knew nothing after all, so she wouldn’t even have to lie through her teeth. She’d just have to be observant. He could help her. Keep her save. And she could help him.

So the next time he saw her he decided to put his plan into action. Step 1 gain her trust. He was hiding in the shadows behind the mass of people gathered there for some sort of auction when he saw her standing next to the doppelganger and some busboy, most likely the boyfriend she was talking about. Then a woman walked up to them and started talking, he didn’t listen in on the conversation, but he could tell whatever she was saying irritated her. Once she was alone he walked up to her.

“Rough night?”  
She scoffed and turned around ready to give back a snarky comment before seeing who it was and her face got a lighter tone, and a smile started tugging at her lips.  
“You could say that. You remember my boyfriend?” She turned and pointed to the woman that came up and talked to her previously. “That’s his drunk absentee mother that seems to think that just cause she dropped back into his life she has the right to judge who he has decided to date since saint Elena decided to dump him”  
“Well, anyone who thinks their son is too good for him obviously isn’t in their right mind.”  
She rolled her eyes and tried to keep her smile from appearing. “Like I said the other night, I have a boyfriend. I’m too smart to be seduced by you.”  
“Who ever said anything about seducing, love? I’m simply striking up conversation.” He gave her a sly smirk and waited for a retort, when there was no sign of her breaking the silence he decided he would. “would you care to go for a walk?”  
“I guess I could use some fresh air.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
‘What am I doing’ she thought to herself, she had a boyfriend, a boyfriend that may or may not be pining for her best friend, but her boyfriend, nonetheless. And here she was on a walk around mystic falls with some British stranger. A tall dark mysterious and extremely handsome British stranger, that seemed to have an interest in her. So maybe she was being a little reckless and spontaneous, but it’s not like she was cheating on matt. She was simply taking a stroll with said extremely handsome stranger. As long as she didn’t initiate anything, and she shut down anything he might try she was fine.

“So, do you have time to tell me why some guy just decided to join the population out of the blue?”  
“That information is still privileged, not even my closest confidants know that I’m here just yet.”  
“Hmm very mysterious. Should I tell my mother to watch out for strange brits lurking in the shadows?”  
“No need, nothing I am planning is anything that your small-town sheriff needs to worry herself about. What are you going to do about your boyfriend, and his mother?”  
“Ah, deflecting, are we?... Well I can handle judgmental mothers, it’s just. What if what she’s saying is true what if it holds weight. What if I am just his rebound?”  
“Well, you should test it out.” She gave him a confused, slightly offended look and prompted him to continue. “You said that this ex, Elena, has a boyfriend correct? Well, go on a double date, see how he reacts seeing her with him for the entirety of a date, with another guy.”  
“Why are you helping me?” He looked her in the eyes to give her a quizzical look. “You’re this mysterious handsome somewhat confusing guy with an insanely distracting accent. You could probably get any girl you wanted, especially in this town, so why are you wasting your time with me, it’s not like I’m some insanely hot available girl.”  
“You think I’m handsome?”  
“Is that all you took from that?”  
“I find you intriguing Caroline. You’re beautiful, and obviously smart, and you don’t give yourself enough credit. I don’t know whether or not your boyfriend deserves you, I sure as hell know I would not, but I would like to get to know you.”  
“Friends?”  
“Friends.”  
“Okay, well, then I’ve divulged a lot of information to you, as my friend you can extend some sort of information about you.”  
“What would you like to know, love?”  
“Well, you’re not gonna tell me about your business in town, I don’t really want to know about your relationship problems, considering the aforementioned insecurities. Family. What about your family?”  
“I have 4 siblings, I used to have 6, oldest and youngest are both dead as is my mother, and my father and I don’t exactly get along.”  
“I’m sorry, about your siblings, and your mom. And I hope that one day you’ll get to reconcile with your father.”  
“It was a long time ago, I’m over it, and my father and I are way past reconciliation.”

“Well onto lighter subjects,” they changed the subject and kept walking and laughing and sharing stories, until eventually Caroline had to go back to the grill. She was definitely captivating his attention. And he was helping take her mind off of her relationship problems. Eventually they exchanged numbers, and she finally had someone to talk to that wasn’t in her little group of friends to vent to that didn’t side with Elena, or try to reason with her to see the others side like her mom always did. Someone who would just listen. She was content with that. Being friends with British hot guy was a step up from rebound to quarterback jock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let me know what you think in the comments, as I said earlier they'll definitely help me write. Let me know if you love it, hate it, what you think I should do next, anything, I'm a big girl I can take criticism, just let me know anything that you would like me to know.


	3. Everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline finds something she hoped she'd never see.

Caroline was on the phone recounting to Klaus what happened with his idea for a double date. “It was awkward, and infuriating, but everything was good by the end of the night.”

“I’m assuming you’re no longer worried about his feelings for this, Elena.”

“He definitely still has them, but I believe I can get past it. I really think he cares about me, and he won’t hurt me. On purpose at least.” 

Klaus can hear the smile tugging at her lips through the phone and he starts to feel a pang in his chest. A feeling he thought he was devoid of, a feeling he hadn’t felt in centuries. Jealousy. He had hoped that whatever feelings he was starting to develop for this beauty was purely carnal. Lust. Desire. But lust doesn’t make you jealous. It can make you possessive, yes, but jealousy is born of something deeper. He doesn’t like that he’s beginning to care. Emotions leave you weak, but he needs her. He doesn’t have the moonstone yet. He needs to wait and keep the doppelganger safe. Know just what her and the Salvatores are up to, be sure that she is not going to ruin his one chance at being whole again. So, these feelings he may be developing for this human have to be buried deep inside him until he broke his curse. Right now, she is nearly a means to an end. He must remember that. “Well, I’m glad it all worked out.”

“It did. Now what have you been up to?”

“You’re not getting information out of me that easily.”

“You know this friendship seems to be very one-sided.”

“I thought women liked to talk about themselves.”

“We do, but we also like to know who it is we are talking about ourselves to.”

“I’m not sure if I trust you enough yet.”

“And I don’t think you’ll ever trust me enough.”

“See, you already know me so well.” She scoffed through the phone, bringing a smile to Klaus’ face. After a short pause Klaus broke the silence“Well, love, what are you doing right now.”

“Getting ready for bed. I have homework to do but it can wait. Right now I just want to take a nice long shower and get into my jammies.”

“Ah, well, I’ll leave you to it.”

“Wait, I still want to know what your business in mystic falls is.”

“Goodbye, Caroline.” Then he hung up and continued with his drawing.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“God, he’s infuriating” Caroline mumbled to her phone after the abrupt end of their call. Ever since the night that their friendship ultimately started, she couldn’t stop thinking of Klaus. Obviously, he would be on her mind. A mysterious hot guy with an alluring accent suddenly shows up to town with mysterious business and shows an odd amount of interest in her. Yeah, she should be trying to figure him out, but her mind hasn’t been wandering to the why he’s there unless she’s talking to him. Her mind keeps thinking of his deep blue eyes, or his cherry red lips, or the way her name rolls off his tongue. Even on nights like tonight when she should be thinking of her boyfriend. Especially considering she was with him all night. Unfortunately, the only times she wasn’t thinking of Klaus was when she was angry at Matt for reminiscing about the glory days of him and Elena’s relationship. 

Yes, the date ended on a happy note. She can finally say that whatever feelings Matt has for Elena he is choosing her. He’s not going to run off with Elena the first chance he gets. And yet she feels sullen. Like maybe Elena might not be the only problem in their relationship now, but she can’t focus on that. Instead she’s going to try and figure out just what Klaus wants with her small town.

Over the next couple weeks she was talking to Klaus almost daily. She would tell him about her day and anytime she pried him about his life he’d change the subject. Sometimes he would tell her stories similar to the ones her father told her when she was a child. Demons and monsters that prey on humans. His stories were a lot more in depth than her fathers. He was fantastic at telling them. Usually Caroline would drift off when told tales like the ones he was telling, but the way he spoke of them. The way he spun the stories. It was like he was there. Like he was telling personal accounts. Like they were memories. It was entrancing, she couldn’t tear herself away if she wanted to. Although she didn’t know much about him she could tell he was starting to trust her.

Then she found Vicky’s body. It was terrifying. She should’ve wanted to run to Matt comfort him for the loss of his sister, and his presence comforting her. Instead her first instinct was to call Klaus. She was distraught, inconsolable but his voice seemed to calm her.

“Hello, love, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Klaus.” She breathed out. The panic in her voice just barely dissipated by the sound of relief.

“Caroline? What’s wrong?” She could hear how much worry he had for her, wanted to tell him why she was calling, but her words came out a jumbled mess.

“Vicky, and the rain and she was grey, and oh my god what about Matt and I don’t know what to do, There’s police and oh my god she’s dead.”

“Hey, Caroline, calm down, take deep breaths. Where are you?”

“Uh um, I just got home.” Her voice was still shaky and she couldn’t stop crying.

“I’ll be right there I’m only a couple minutes away. Then you can tell me what happened okay?”

He hung up, and less than 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. She knew she looked a mess, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She just needed someone to talk to. Thankfully she had time to collect her thoughts before he got there.

“Love. What’s wrong, what’s going on, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I found Vicky. Can we sit down?”

“Of course, who’s Vicky?”

They walked over to the couch and Caroline took a few more shaky breaths her eyes brimming with tears.

“Matt’s sister. She went missing a couple months ago, she was a flight risk, druggie, absentee parents, everyone just thought she ran away. I never thought. Oh my god.” He looked at her face briefly before pulling her into a tight embrace. The action gave her time to calm her breaths, but the image of Vicky kept replaying in her head. She pulled away from Klaus slightly before looking up to him. “She’s dead. I found her. My car got stuck in the mud cause of the rain and when I got out to find service, I fell and, Oh my god she’s really dead. Why did she look like that? I mean I’ve never seen a dead body before, but I didn’t think they looked like that. She was all grey, and black veins covered her whole body, and oh my god it was all so”

“Hey, hey it’s okay. It’s okay.” He pulled her back to his chest and started stroking her hair. Once he noticed her breathing had slowed to normal, he spoke again. “You should go find Matt.” He pulled her away again and looked in her eyes. “He will need you tonight, and you need him. I’ll walk with you if you want.” She nodded her head and he helped her stand up and they walked in silence to Matt’s house. Caroline only speaking up when Klaus didn’t know where to go.

They stopped just outside his house before Caroline turned to look at him. Tears still weld up in hear eyes. “Thank you. For everything.” He nodded and stood in the shadows until Caroline walked into the house, out of his line of sight.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“She was all grey, and black veins covered her body.” Those words kept playing in his head. He didn’t have to tell her. He could just say that he had no idea why a body would look like that, but the distraught look on her face was enough to bring a man to their knees. He couldn’t keep a secret like that from her much longer. He knew he had to tell her. He knows that she trusts him, but enough to turn on her friends he’s not sure. But if he were to keep this from her any longer he knew she’d never trust him after what she saw, what he knew. 

He gave her time to calm down. Come to terms with having seen a dead body, the body of her boyfriend’s sister. Let her console Matt and console herself. When he finally thought she was ready to hear, what he knew would shatter her world, without falling back into her grief. He called her.

“Hello, love, how are you?”

“Better. Why are you calling me? I always call you.”

“Just thought I’d check in. I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere though. The cemetery.”

“Oh, you need somewhere quiet and secluded to divulge to me all your deepest darkest secrets?” she asked in a teasing tone.

“Yes, actually.”

“Wait, really? You’re not just gonna change the subject or start some silly story about vampires and immortals and witches?”

“Just meet me at the cemetery, sweetheart, all will be revealed.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in a couple minutes.”

“See you soon, Caroline.”

When he got to the cemetery, she had beaten him there. Her face was alight with eager curiosity. She was back to her old peppy self.

“So, where are you gonna start?”

“We will need to ease into this Caroline. We should start with my family. Please, don’t interrupt it will go a lot quicker if you hold off on your questions.”

He slowly told her everything, the curse, vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers. And watched as disbelief etched onto her features. He told her about how the Salvatore brothers were vampires. How he knew Stefan in the 20’s. The ritual and why he was cursed in the first place. Told her about compulsion and how his blood can heal a human or turn them. EVERYTHING. Once he was finally finished, they just sat there. Letting it all sink in. Her world was just turned upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So she knows. How do you think she'll react?  
> Please leave a comment they keep me motivated.   
> Also I don't know what's going on with my end notes so if there is another one under this just disregard it it's for a different chapter.


	4. Truly an enigma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline wraps her head around this newfound truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took like a week for me to get this out, I got hit with some writers block with this chapter. Things are gonna start happening soon, so hopefully that will give me some stuff to work with. There's not a lot of storylines that involve Caroline in the second half of the first season outside of dating Matt or the pageant so I think that's where I'm having problems, but pretty soon she gets turned, so I'll have more to work with.

“Oh.” Was all she could muster after he finished speaking, before fully retreating into her thoughts. Vampires are real, Werewolves are real, Witches are real. Those are the three sentences that started flowing in Caroline’s head. Those three sentences repeating in her head in a never-ending cycle. At first, she thought it was a joke. A way for him to lighten the mood before telling her something that she couldn’t handle. Then he kept talking. Tale after tale all connecting, and slowly everything he said became too absurd for any person to make up. Then he showed her his features, the black veins, red eyes, fangs. Somehow, he was still just as beautiful as he had always been, even when proving he was a monster.

He started with telling her about how his family became vampires. That his brother died, because of him. That’s how he put it. He was the reason for his brother’s death, even though he wasn’t. Then the revelation that his father, Mikael, wasn’t his real father. He was born a werewolf, causing him to be an entirely new species a hybrid. Then he spoke of the curse, why he was in Mystic Falls. That her friends were lying to her. She had a million thoughts and questions running through her head and still she could only manage one sentence when she finally spoke again. “I’m sorry.” She didn’t know why. She shouldn’t be sorry for him. He’s a murderer, he’s in her town to kill her best friend. But still, she couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Under his cool unfeeling demeanor was a sad boy, someone who was abused by the man he thought to be his father, a boy who blamed himself for his younger brother’s death. He was hunted, and cursed, and damaged. It was obvious why he kept his siblings daggered, something he had also said in his never-ending tale, he was afraid to be abandoned. He thought he was the bastard brother, he believed what Mikael had told him, that he could never be loved. Not by his family, not by anyone. It’s not that he didn’t love them, it’s that he loved them too much. 

“Why? I expected you to run from me, accuse me of lying. Even if you believed what I said, I assumed you would yell at me, call me a murderer.”

“How could I. Yes, you’re a murderer, but you’ve also been alive for a thousand years. You’ve been hunted, lied to, cursed. Of course, there are going to be casualties. I also think you’ve never had someone tell you right from wrong since you were human. I’m going to do that for you.”

“You can’t change who I am, love.”

“I don’t expect to, but people do have value. I’m gonna help you understand that. I do have one question though. Have you ever compelled me?”

“No, I haven’t found that to be necessary.”

“Good. Don’t.”

“And you understand why you can’t tell anyone why I’m here yet?”

“Of course, but if you get everything for the ritual can you hold off? Elena may be a bitch, but she’s my best friend. I can’t watch her die. I want to find something to save her first.”

“Caroline,”

“No, don’t try to give me that she has to die crap, I’ll keep an eye on her. I’ll tell you whatever you want, but get me in touch with a witch, there has to be a way for her to live.”

“If I get the moonstone, I will not wait, but I can let you try and save her until I have everything I need.”

“Okay. I should get going. The sun’s starting to go down.”

He nodded and then sped away. One second, he was there the next there was just disrupted air. She walked back to her car her head still reeling. Then she got in her car and drove home. She spent the rest of the night really letting everything sink in. She didn’t even notice when her mom came home from the night shift or when the sun came up. She was barely knocked out of her state when her alarm went off reminding her that she had to get up for school. She went about her morning as usual, with a couple extra cups of coffee, and headed off for school. 

Before when she saw Stefan and Elena talking in hushed tones in the school corridors she thought they were talking about relationship problems they didn’t want other people overhearing, now she wondered if they were talking about vampires or witches. So when she walked by them in the parking lot she listened more intently than she would have. They were speaking somewhat vaguely something about Stefan’s cravings being under control. He was trying to reassure her. Caroline then watched him walk back to the trunk of his car and inside was an absurd amount of blood bags. From what Klaus had told her he only drank from animals, from what she could tell that information was wrong. Klaus had said something about him being a ripper, which meant that if he was drinking human blood it was not great for the human populace.

The rest of the day she didn’t see much of anyone else, whether that was up to her or her friends didn’t matter. She saw that they released the contestants for Miss Mystic falls, she was chosen, as well as Elena, of course. Maybe throwing herself into the pageant will get her mind off of things. Maybe this will be her perfect distraction. At the end of the day she saw Bonnie, she had been out of town since her Grams died. Caroline thought Bonnie needed just as much of a distraction as her, so she got her to help with her Miss Mystic prep. 

All in all it was a good day for her. Considering her life had just been flipped upside down. From the outside perspective you might not even realize she was any different. She maybe could get away with being Klaus’ spy. She just had to go through the motions and keep an ear out. That couldn’t be too hard.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Klaus did not expect Caroline’s reaction. Best case scenario he would’ve thought she would agree to be a reluctant accomplice. Her helping him to only protect her friends. He didn’t like the thought, but it made sense. She may be insecure and feel inferior, but she’s loyal to her friends. He could tell. But, she pledged her loyalty to him, said she felt sorry for him, promised to help him. She took it extraordinarily well, and he felt relief when she didn’t decide to run, didn’t try to defend her friends, didn’t leave and go find her friends the second she left the cemetery. When she called him the next day he definitely didn’t expect her to be so chipper.

“Guess what.”

“Hello love, are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine just. Guess what.”

“Okay what?”

“I was chosen to be a Miss Mystic contestant.”

“You called me because you were accepted into a pageant?”

“Yes, why do you sound so shocked?”

“I just assumed you’d be calling about what we talked about yesterday,”

“What else is there to talk about. You told me that I’ve been lied to my whole life, I agreed to spy on my friends for you. That’s about it. Also, you were wrong about Stefan he’s drinking human blood. Saw his trunk full of empty blood bags, it was kind of disgusting, and he didn’t even try to hide them or check to see if anyone was around. It was completely reckless.”

“You’re an enigma, Caroline.”

“Bonnie’s back too, her and Elena’s relationship seemed to be a little strained. Now, can I talk about strategies for winning Miss Mystic? Or am I only good for information now?”

Quietly chuckling to himself he replied. “Of course not, sweetheart. Continue.” He listened to her for the next hour and a half about dresses, and interviews, and the perfect acceptance speech. Strangely he didn’t get bored, he may have found the subject matter to be a bit dull, but he was enthralled either way. He believed he could listen to her talk for hours without ever needing a break. 

“I should probably go, Bonnie’s coming over to look at dress catalogs with me.”

“How long until she gets there?”

“About five minutes. Why? Do you seriously want to listen to me talk about dresses and previous winners for five minutes?”

“I find that I like hearing you speak of your mundane world.”

“Hey, Miss Mystic Falls is not mundane. It’s a time-honored tradition and becoming Miss Mystic is an incredible honor.”

“Still rather tedious if you ask me. Why is winning so important for you?”

“Every woman in my family became Miss Mystic, except my mom. I want to uphold that legacy. I’ve been preparing for it ever since I was a little girl, but Elena’s gonna win. She’s prettier, her family was a lot more prestigious throughout the town, and she gets the sympathy vote. Which I know is a horrible thing to say, but it’s true. Not to mention, her dance partner was around when it was invented. I don’t stand a chance.”

“You know if you wanted me to I could-“

“No, Klaus you are not allowed to compel any of the judges. That is not a win. That’s cheating. Crap. Bonnie just pulled up. Bye.” She hung up before he was able to reply. “Truly an enigma.” He mumbled to himself. Then he picked up a paintbrush and sat down in front of an easel. Knowing exactly what he was gonna paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not quite happy with this chapter, but I know if I don't post it now I'll never get it done. I might come back and edit this chapter later though.  
> Again please comment. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and let me know what you think.


	5. I have a gift for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus surprises Caroline with a present before the Miss Mystic pageant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just fluffy filler.

Caroline was doing spectacularly well in light of recent events. Her friends had no clue she knew anything of the supernatural world, her Miss Mystic interview, and she was currently texting a hot guy that genuinely seemed to be interested in her life.

KM: ‘How’s dress shopping? Find anything promising?’

Caroline: ‘Not yet, we just started. Some seem to have potential.’

KM: ‘I’m sure anything you choose will be absolutely spectacular.’

She couldn’t help but start to smile at the last text. He always knew just the right thing to say. She tried not to show any emotion when texting Klaus around her friends, but she couldn’t help it.

“What’s got you all smiley?” Elena asked.

“Nothing, just a text.”

“Oooh, tell Matt we say hi.” Bonnie replied waggling her eyebrows.

Right, Matt. Her boyfriend. The one that currently seemed to be blowing her off. Maybe he is just picking up extra shifts at work, or maybe he was avoiding her cause she was obsessing over the pageant. Either way, he wasn’t making her feel all that important. Then again, her closest friend at the moment she couldn’t even tell him about, someone that even if she could she wasn’t sure she’d want to. So, maybe he wasn’t all that important in her life. 

“It’s not Matt, just my mom saying she’s proud of me. Now what about this dress?” She pulled a long green strapless ballgown off the rack and put it against her.

“It’s perfect, Care, is everything going okay with you and Matt.”

“Yeah, everything’s great. He’s just been working a lot. No biggie. Anyways, you and Stefan seem to be doing great.”

“Yeah. Actually, he’s been awesome. Super energetic and happy. We’re kinda perfect right now.”

Of, course. Elena’s blind to anything she isn’t outright told. How could anyone be so unobservant. She’d known about Stefan being a vampire for less than 24 hours before finding out he was back on human blood, and she’s dating the guy. Apparently Bonnie shared the same sentiment cause she scoffed under her breath and turned to a different rack.

“That’s great ‘lena. I’m gonna go try this on. Bonnie?”

“Coming.”

They walked over to the dressing rooms and Caroline checked to make sure Elena was far enough away so she couldn’t here their conversation before closing the curtain and speaking while trying on the dress.

“I’m glad you decided to come, I know you and Elena haven’t been getting along very well.”

“What are you talking about. We’re fine.”

“Bonnie you know I’m not blind. Somethings obviously going on. Can you help me zip?”

Bonnie walked into the dressing room before speaking. “It’s nothing. We just had a small fight about Stefan, I’m not gonna purposefully try and break them up so I’m just trying to keep my distance.”

“Would you do the same if I were dating someone like Stefan.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know tall, dark, mysterious?”

“I don’t have to worry about that with you, you have Matt. Who’s only tall.” She smiled and looked at Caroline in the mirror from behind. “Elena’s right, this is perfect.”

“Thank you. But if I weren’t dating Matt. Would you try to intervene on me dating someone you thought might not be good for me.”

“What is this about Caroline?”

“Nothing. You’re right, I’m with Matt. I shouldn’t be thinking of some fictional mysterious guy that would ruin my life.” She knew the guy she was thinking of wasn’t fake. She knew very well that he was very much real, but Bonnie couldn’t know that. “Okay, out. Gotta change back into my street clothes.” She shoved Bonnie out of the dressing room, and looked at herself in the mirror. Before trying to unzip the dress herself she snapped a photo and sent it to Klaus, strangely wanting his approval.  
Caroline: ‘What do you think?’  
She unzipped the green dress and slipped back into the floral patterned sundress she was wearing before she got a response.

KM: ‘Absolutely phenomenal, love. The judges would be fools not to vote for you.’

Caroline: ‘You’re unbearable.’

Caroline: ‘Thank you.’

KM: ‘You love it.’

Caroline: ‘Gtg. Bye.’

KM: ‘Goodbye.’

She pulled back the curtain and slipped her phone back into her purse. Still feeling a faint blush on her cheeks from Klaus’ text first text.

“Let’s go find Elena.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He sat back and looked at the painting, it was relatively small, but it was perfect for the purposes he had planned for it. He was going to finish it after the pageant to use her actual dress, but she sent him a picture of it, and it made it all the more perfect. It was of Caroline in her Miss Mystic gown, tilting her head slightly and being given a crown, with her eyes closed and the brightest smile he could paint on her face. It was perfect, he pulled out his phone and called Caroline.

“Hello, love.”

“Klaus, you only ever call me first when you decide to tell me world breaking news. What is it this time? Angels are real? No, hell is real, and you are not only a hybrid, but a demon?”

“No. I was hoping you were free this afternoon, I have a gift for you.”

“A gift? You know this is nothing more than a friendship. Friends only give friends presents on special occasions.”

“Such as winning Miss Mystic Falls. I was going to give it to you after you won but seeing as it was finished early. It might boost your confidence.”

“What is it?”

“What’s the fun in that, love?”

“My mom will be at work this afternoon, but I’m kicking you out if it’s something I hate. See you later.”

She hung up and he set forth on getting it to dry before putting it in a box with a green bow. This girl was making him into a romantic sap. It was sad, but he didn’t seem to care. For the time being everything was great. He was on his way to breaking his curse, and he found someone that was a nice companion, and seemingly loyal. He’s going to enjoy this chase.

He knocked on her door and immediately started to rethink his decision. Although, he didn’t show it on the outside, he was starting to panic. He knew his work was good, he’d been practicing for centuries, but still there’s a certain form of ridicule you expect from those who know you. They feign intrigue, they lie about their true thoughts. That’s how you know whether something is good or not. If they find the need to lie. Before he could talk himself out of it, she opened the door.

“Hey.”

“Hello, here you go.” He handed her the 12x8 inch box and when given the gesture walked in. They walked to the couch, box still in her hand and sat down.

“You matched the color of the bow to my dress?”

“Did I?” He smirked. Trying to keep his cool composure.

“Okay, it’s light.” She shook the box next to her ear. “And thin.”

“Open it.”

“Well seeing as you’re so eager I feel I should draw it out. Is it a picture frame?”

“You believe I would’ve given you a picture frame for your victory?”

“Guess not. A picture. No, a painting.”

“Why don’t you just open it, sweetheart.”

“Wait, did you commission me a painting?” She quickly pulled on the ribbons and pulled up the lid. When she saw it her eyes went wide, and she took a shaky breath as if she were about to cry. “Who did this? It’s amazing. I mean beautiful, I don’t know what to say. Thank you.” She looked into his eyes at the last words and saw his faint blush coupled with a mask of smugness. Then looked back at the painting and saw the small signature. Two letters KM. “Did you do this?”

“I’m glad to see you like it.”

“You painted this for me, you didn’t just pay or compel someone to do it, you just took time out of your days to paint me? For me? Why?”

“There’s no reason, I just thought it was fitting. Do you like it? I could redo it if you like, something more suitable to your taste in art?”

“No, don’t. This is absolutely perfect.” She looked back up at him. She had tears brimming her eyes and a small smile graces her lips before pulling him into a tight embrace. He stiffened for a moment then softened wrapping his arms around her. Taking a moment to appreciate her touch, her lovely floral scent, before she spoke again over his shoulder. “No one’s ever done something like this for me before.”

“Well, that’s a disgrace.” She pulled away from him and met his eyes.

“You know Miss Mystic gets a sash, not a crown.” She said in a playful tone, her tear-filled voice from a moment ago quickly fleeting as she regained composure and wiped the tears from her face. “Seriously though, thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.”

“Do you want some coffee?”

“That would be lovely. Thank you.”

The next day was the pageant. He wanted to be there to see her win but he couldn’t be seen, so he hid in the crowd. Careful not to draw attention to him.

KM: ‘You look stunning.’

Caroline: ‘Where are you? I thought you had to stay hidden.’

KM: ‘Hidden in plain sight. Couldn’t miss you winning your “sash”. Though I still think you should’ve gotten a crown fit for a queen.’

Caroline: ‘I’m afraid Miss Mystic is the closest I’ll ever come to being a queen.’

KM: ‘Don’t underestimate yourself love.’

Caroline: ‘I have to go. I wish I could’ve seen you. I don’t think I would’ve won today if it wasn’t for you.’

KM: ‘You flatter me, you would’ve made yourself Miss Mystic in any universe. There was no other choice.”

Caroline: ‘I’ll text you later.’

KM: ‘Bye.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Klaus is a little ooc rn which is a bit of a conscious and subconscious thing. It's a combination of switching between happy and light Caroline, as well as trying to portray his inner thoughts and feelings, and what Caroline is seeing of him. I'm gonna try to get him back in character over time, but for now we get happy light lovestruck Klaus pining over Caroline.


	6. Oh, so you've heard of me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline deals with being without Klaus, and Founders Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had a lot of problems writing this and then I got it 3/4 of the way done and I lost it. Saved on my computer one day, gone the next. I don't know why or how, I probably just didn't look hard enough, but it got me to take a different approach and I am actually a little happier with it. I also had problems with my school that I needed to work out, and I got wrapped up in a fic with over 50 chapters, it was a hectic week. Anyways I'm sorry I took so long getting this up, but I'm most likely going to have a beta next chapter so we've got that to look forward to. :)

“When are you coming back?” She asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

“Hello to you too.”

“Sorry. Hi. Now, when are you coming back, cause I’m losing my mind here.”

“I’ve been gone for a week. You can’t miss me that much. Besides, you’ve got plenty of friends there.”

“Not friends I can vent to or let know I know what I know.”

“I have business to attend to, you know this. I also can’t stay in small town Virginia for months on end without raising suspicion about my reasons for being there.”

“I know the more people that know the more likely Elena will find out and decide to turn before you can kill her, but I need my best friend.”

“I’m your best friend?”

“Well, I talk to you a helluva lot more than I do my other friends. So, yeah, kinda.”

“Well talk then. What’s happening in Mystic Falls.”

“Well, there’s that weird vampire weapon. The Salvatores tried to get Bonnie to disable it, but she told me that she lied to me about doing something and Elena’s gonna hate her for it so I’m pretty sure that’s still a thing. Matt broke his arm which is going to ruin the float cause we have to dress like we’re from the 18th century, and a cast doesn’t really fall into that category. By the way I need you to tell me whether my dress is accurate for the time period, because I seriously am not going to look anything but perfect.” She heard him chuckle over the line and sighed. “Sorry, got off track. Where was I. Oh right. So, Elena’s birth mom is in town. Also she’s a vampire. She’s the one that broke Matt’s arm. She’s a bitch. But, she’s not gonna hurt Elena. She has direct orders, from someone you are gonna be very glad is sniffing around your favorite small town, to not hurt her in any permanent way, and keep her safe.”

“Let me guess, Katerina.”

“Goes by Katherine now. They aren’t quite sure why she’s sniffing around and wants to keep Elena safe. Think it’s familial curiosity or something like that, but I’m thinking she’s looking for a bargaining chip.”

“She wants to hand over the doppelganger for her freedom.”

“That’s my guess. Maybe she thinks she can get all your puzzle pieces, but she has yet to send herself in yet, just lackey’s. I’ll let you know if that changes.”

“You are a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for, you know that?”

“Watch me try to do math, your opinion will change.”

“Got to go, business awaits.”

“And what business is that you’re a thousand year old hybrid you can get whatever you want with the snap of your fingers.”

“Exactly, need to keep my reputation. I’ll call you later, love.” The phone clicked off and she was left alone again.

She hadn’t realized how much she relied on Klaus until after he decided to leave. He had been there any time she needed. Now, he was only picking up half her calls, and when they did talk it was only for fifteen or twenty minutes, when it used to be almost always an hour. How she could be codependent of someone who no one in her life knew about? She had no clue. Her one solace when she started to worry that he truly didn’t care about her, and was only using her for information now was the painting. No one that didn’t care about someone could put that much thought into something, for no reason.

The next few days went by relatively quickly. The floats were done and the costumes were ready. Founders day was officially here. And something was happening. Her mom was a lot more distracted than normal. The Mayor and his wife were constantly talking to someone. Anyone of true importance was on edge. Only someone that was on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary would notice, but most people in this town were in the dark. They had no reason to have any form of suspicion. Caroline knew better. She was starting to think that maybe they were going to use the vampire weapon, but she wasn’t sure until after Mayor Lockwood practically ordered Tyler to take both her and Matt home. Which no one was too happy about. For one it was gonna be awkward. Tyler and Matt had stopped talking a while ago, for relatively good reasons, but nothing they couldn’t work through, Caroline had thought. Then there was the fact that Caroline had just intervened on a scene between the Lockwoods that would have worsened the rumors that had been flying around town for a long time. Not to mention the fact Caroline _really_ wanted to be in the town square to see how exactly this weapon worked, but since she had no real reason she could voice, the two estranged best friends were too stubborn to say anything to each other even to the effect of not wanting to be in a car together, and Caroline did not want to embarrass Tyler by making an awkward situation more awkward by bringing up his possibly abusive father. They found themselves stuck in a car together driving away from town square.

When Tyler first started to complain about a noise she didn’t think anything of it. She was more focused on trying to ease the tension in the car, besides there was no reason to truly have a suspicion. If whatever device was turned on it would only hurt vampires. So, when Tyler started grasping at his head as if something was impossibly loud she had no clue what to do. She started to grasp for the wheel while trying to get him to calm down. Then they crashed.

She had hit her head on the dashboard pretty hard before the air bag deployed and crashed into her, but other than that she was okay, she thought. She was dizzy and her eyes were out of focus, but she could stand and she could talk. All she wanted to do was make sure Tyler was okay. She needed to figure out what happened. She knew he wasn’t a vampire, but he was affected anyways. She got Matt to stop worrying about her and watched him walk towards Tyler as her vision got worse. Soon it was harder for her to breath, then everything went black.

_She looked at Matt sitting in the living room of her house. She stopped when she saw him turn towards her. He looked older. Wiser. He walked up to her smiling. He looped his arms around her waist and gave her a chaste kiss, before a small blonde child ran up to her._

_“Mommy, Mommy. Look.” She handed her a crayon drawing of three stick figures yellow hair and what she assumed was a dog “Look it’s you daddy and me, with the dog I want for Christmas.”_

_“Sweetie, I don’t think we can get a dog until you can take care of it you’re too young.” She replied before watching the scene change._

_She watched as the happy little girl and proud looking man standing in front of her started to dissipate. The small living room of her childhood home shifting to the cemetery she had grown accustomed to meeting Klaus at, but there was something different about it. She looked down to see two gravestones. The grave of her mothers, and looking to the one next to it she saw her own._

_“I don’t understand why you insist on coming here, love. It only serves to upset you.” Arms snaked around her waist from behind. She turned around to see Klaus. “She died over a century ago.”_

_“Says the man that carried his own family in caskets for centuries. I don’t have that luxury. It helps me not miss her. Especially since I can’t visit her every year. Perks of being a vampire from a small town.” She said sarcasm lacing the words of her final sentence before kissing the man in front of her._

She slowly opened her eyes, the bright lights of the hospital room blinding her before they adjusted. She looked around to see a nurse adjusting her meds on the side of her bed. “Welcome to the land of the living. How are you feeling?” She asked when she noticed Caroline awake.

“Good, what happened?”

“You were in a car accident. You have some internal injuries and a minor concussion. We had to take you into surgery, but you seem to be doing well. You’re healing quickly. We think you’ll be okay in a couple days, maybe even to go home.”

“Thank you.” She said as she watched the nurse walk out of the room. When her mom walked in with a coffee, in her uniform.

“Oh good. You’re awake.”

“Yeah. Can you bring me my phone.” She knew it might not be a good idea, but she needed to let Klaus know what happened. Maybe he’d know why the device affected Tyler. She also kind of just wanted to hear the comfort of his calming voice and soothing accent.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sweetheart. You have a concussion. You should stay away from electronics. Matt sent a mass text to the last ten people you texted. Assuming they were the ones you’d want to know first.”

“Okay.” She replied, it wasn’t the same as talking to him but he knew she was hurt and in a car accident. So, hopefully she’d talk to him soon.

“All of your friends have visited. They couldn’t stay long, but they promised they’d be back tomorrow.”

Her mom’s phone rang in her jacket pocket. She watched her mom answer and saw that she was getting called in to work. Before her mom could tell them she couldn’t Caroline spoke up.

“Go, I’m fine here. If I need anything you’re only a call away.” She watched her mom hesitate and decided to reassure her more. “Mom, I’m fine. Go, keep the streets of Mystic Falls safe.”

“Okay, make sure you get some rest. And listen to your doctors. I’ll be back as soon as possible.” She said before walking over to give her a kiss on the forehead and then leaving.

It didn’t take long for Caroline to fall back asleep. This time no confusing dreams plagued her, just a dull sleep that seemed to last forever, while also not lasting a second either. The next time she woke up Elena was walking into her room.

“Elena?”

“Not quite.” She replied walking over to the side of her bed.

“Katherine.” She whispered under her breath. She watched her face turn into a state of shock and then her face contorted back to being cool and unphased.

“Oh, so you’ve heard of me.” She pulled the pillow from behind Caroline’s head and before she could register what was happening the pillow was over her head. She started thrashing around trying to stop her, but she was strong. Much stronger than someone Caroline could ever hope of fighting off. Soon she felt herself growing weak. Not enough oxygen in her lungs to sustain her. For the second time in twenty-four hours the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you had said that you wanted to see Caroline stay human for a little longer, and though I'd love to do that I really don't want to change anything that I don't have to and up until everything kinda is revealed and all that, but that is a long ways away. This is probably going to be a super long fic just so you are aware. Also what are your thoughts on the dream sequence, I'm not used to writing them and I don't know how well it was written. So, as always leave a comment. let me know how you feel about this fic. And I always welcome criticism.


	7. You have a decision to make.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus comes back from his trip to find Caroline in a hospital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a beta! So big thanks to Illyah for helping me with the chapter.

Klaus knew he shouldn’t have left town. There were too many variables, but people were getting suspicious. He may have been a legend, but the people that knew him were aware that he didn’t stay quiet for long. So, even though he had doubts he had to make a commotion in a couple of cities to draw attention away from Mystic Falls and meet with some close contacts. Besides the doppelganger had two vampire protectors, and there wasn’t much else he could do there. And Caroline could take care of herself. Or so he thought.

**_‘This is Matt. Caroline was in a car accident, she’s in surgery. You were on of the last people she texted. We’ll keep you updated.’_ **

He felt an emotion he hadn’t felt in a long time. An emotion he thought he was no longer capable of feeling. Fear. He didn’t like feeling this way. He didn’t like any of the feelings he was starting to feel for the young blonde. He thought that if something like this were to happen he would feel some form of relief. Relief that he no longer had to deal with a new weakness. Yet, when it happened he found himself on the first flight he could get to Virginia.

He hated how quickly he reacted after he got that text. He was never meant to create any sort of connection with anyone in that town, but the moment he saw her in that grill he couldn’t let things go. He very easily could’ve seen the doppelganger for himself and sent a lackey to keep her protected. Yet, that girl who was so beautiful and full of light, who couldn’t see the best of herself, who was wonderful in every conceivable way. Tethered him there. He forgot how fragile humans were and trusted himself to not care if something were to happen, but here he was compelling a nurse in the middle of the night to tell him where she was.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find when he walked into the hospital room, her asleep with tubes hooked up to her, maybe. Definitely not what he found. Her curled up in a ball with her head tucked into her knees in the dark.

“Caroline? Why are the lights off?”

“Don’t turn them back on.” She replied her head still in her tucked into her knees. “They’re too bright.” Her voice was broken and raspy, like she’d been crying.

“Are you okay? What happened?” He asked while walking over to sit on the side of her hospital bed.

“That vampire doomsday device went off. I don’t know why, but it affected Tyler.”

She looked up from her knees, still not meeting Klaus’ eyeline. Her eyes were dry, but her cheeks were tear stained and still shiny.

“He’s not a vampire. How could it affect him?”

“That doesn’t matter right now. Are you okay?”

“She looked just like her. How is that even possible? You told that me they did, but I didn’t think.”

“You met Katerina? Caroline, what’s going on? I don’t like being out of the loop.”

“I thought she killed me, but I woke up fifteen minutes ago.” She finally met his eyeline. “Please tell me she didn’t. That she just knocked me out. I- I can’t be, right?”

“Caroline, - “

“No, I can’t be. I was supposed to get out of this.” She started to hyperventilate. “You were supposed to break your curse and leave town and I’d marry Matt and forget about all of it.”

He pulled her to himself and started to rock her. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay. Tell me what happened.” She pulled away and looked into his eyes, tears starting to brim her waterline.

“I woke up, and Elena was here, but it wasn’t Elena it was Katherine, and she pulled my pillow out from under me. Now, I’m remembering- Oh, my god. This can’t be happening.”

“Caroline, did anyone give you their blood before you woke up?”

“I don’t know I was asleep most of the day. Am I? I can’t be right? Please, tell me I’m wrong. That I’m not.”

“Caroline. You don’t have to become a vampire if you don’t want to. I never intended this for you.”

“You’re not telling me I’m wrong. I can’t be. No, no, no, no.” Klaus pulled her face to look at his.

“Look at me, you are okay. As much as I hate it. You have a decision to make. You can die human. Everyone will think something happened after your surgery and you will die human. Or you can drink human blood, we’re in a hospital there’s humans and blood bags everywhere. You can live a long and happy life, be stronger and faster than you could ever imagine. See everything you’ve ever wanted to see, be anything you want to be. You have to decide.”

“I’d have to drink blood for the rest of my immortal life if I decide not to die?”

“Yes.”

“I’d never grow older than seventeen?”

“Yes.”

“Never have kids?”

“Yes.”

“But, I’ll never have to worry about money again? Never have to be inferior to my friends?”

“Yes.”

“Will you help me? Control it? I can already hear every nurse and patient’s heartbeat on this floor.”

“If you will let me. It’ll be hard. They won’t let you leave the hospital for another couple of days. I won’t be able to get a daylight ring made until later. You are also a control freak that likes to distract herself with meaningless tasks and are stubborn, so this won’t be easy. Are you deciding to finish your transition?”

“Bring me a blood bag.”

He quickly went to the blood bank in the hospital and got her a bag before speeding back to her room.

“Here. Remember what I told you. The taste will be foreign at first. Your body isn’t going to understand what’s happening before it sets in and becomes your nature. Your emotions are already running rampant, because of transition, but once you drink this everything’s going to become a hundred times worse. Lesser feelings will become overshadowed by those that are stronger. Your personality will become amplified. You will feel restless for a while. Your bloodlust will take a long time to get under control. You shouldn’t surround yourself with people for a while, so school and that carnival you’ve been preparing, you can’t go until you have figured out your center.”

“My center?”

“What grounds you. What helps you stay in control. You might also want to take off that necklace, it has vervain.” She looked at him confused and then unhooked it and set it on the table beside the bed.

“Okay. So, this is it? The second I drink this I’m no longer human.”

Klaus nodded his head and watched as she sucked down on the bag. Her face transforming for the first time. The veins under her eyes turning purple and pulsating. Her eyes turning black and red. She was as beautiful as ever. She still had her light, he wondered how long it would be until that light was gone. Soon the bag was empty, and she pulled away. She looked up at him, her monster yet to sink back below the surface.

“Am I gonna be okay?”

“Yeah. You’ll be okay. You have me.”

“I have you. Now I can be a better spy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I can tell them I was turned. Become a part of their team. Get in on their plans, know exactly what’s going on rather than overhear sheltered whispers.”

“I’d rather focus on finding Katerina right now.”

“Another reason for me to join them. She won’t stay away from the Salvatores, you know this. And she’s probably going to want to use me as a lackey. She obviously turned me for a reason.”

“We’ll deal with that later.”

“Okay, what about Tyler?”

“What about him?”

“Why did the vampire device affect him.”

“I guess it also works on wolves.”

“He’s a werewolf?”

“Yeah, the Lockwood’s. But they haven’t activated the curse yet.”

“Oh.”

“You should get some sleep.”

“I’ve been sleeping all day, plus I’m dead now remember?”

“Transition takes a lot out of you, and you are _undead_. Your body still works the same as long as you have blood in your system. Your heart still beats, your lungs still need air, your body still needs rest.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

She laid down and pulled the blanket over herself. He sat in a chair in the corner and watched her sleep. When the sun started to come up he made sure the blinds were closed and compelled a nurse to keep them that way. She slept for hours and missed most of her friends and her mom coming in to check on her before school. He kept out of sight whenever he heard someone checking in as a visitor and came back immediately after, not wanting her to be alone when she woke up. He started to think of ways to get revenge on Katherine, he had been mentally torturing her for centuries, but she had just added to her crimes and wasn’t going to get away this time. His revenge wasn’t going to be quick, but it would come soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble writing this, Klaus is a tough character to portray. Let me know what you guys think as always tell me what you would like to see so I can keep it in mind for the future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline remembers some things and learns how to feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there will be mentions of what happened between Damon and Caroline before she was turned. Thank you to my beta Illyah for helping me with the chapter.

_She was laying in her bed. Her head resting on a blood-soaked pillow. Her neck stung, as did her shoulder, and wrist, and hip. Her entire body felt heavy. She turned to look at the unwelcome weight in her bed and saw the man that was doing this to her. Dark hair, light eyes, handsome. The perfect devil in disguise. She felt her neck where she had been fed on for days on end, unable to do anything but sit there. “Don’t scream.” He said. “Don’t be scared, you want this.” That’s what terrified her the most. Wanting nothing but to get away, then being forced to want whatever he chose to do to her. She could still feel her resistance in the back of her mind. It was an odd feeling. Wanting nothing more than to leave get the man away from her, and still wanting what he wanted her to. No free will. Not even getting the chance to say no. Fight back. Except for the times when he wanted her to be scared. He was bored and needed her to be terrified. He looked over at her and smirked. Something that she was attracted to that first night. Before he became the monster. Showed her the monster. He started to feed from her again. She was already so weak, in so much pain. She couldn’t fight if she wanted to, and yet she was going to go back to school forgetting everything. Pretending she wasn’t aching in every part of her body that she didn’t have wounds on her neck, her shoulder, her hips. Being her normal perky self._

She woke up the next day remembering everything he had ever done to her. She hated herself for not realizing it sooner. Klaus told her what compulsion did, told her that it could take away memories. She looked around her room and saw that Klaus wasn’t there, but her blinds were drawn. She didn’t know what to do. All she wanted was to go and kill that bastard, but it was day, he was stronger, he would kill her if she tried. She could tell Klaus, but if he did anything he’d blow his cover. She remembered small snippets of her lost memories before she went to sleep, but it was small conversations. Her talking to him about twilight, him getting fed up and telling her to shut up. She didn’t realize the extent as to what Damon did to her until she woke up. She couldn’t even pinpoint all the emotions she was feeling. Then Klaus walked in holding two cups of coffee.

“Here, this’ll help keep you warm.”

“How’d you know I was awake?” She responded reaching over to grab the coffee.

“Your breathing started to become shallow. How are you feeling?”

“Hungry. How am I supposed to tell if I’m hungry or like _Hungry?”_

“It’ll get easier. Right now, it’s probably a mixture of both. I can get a nurse if you want to feed.”

“Why can’t I just feed from blood bags. Being fed on hurts…I assume.”

“You can compel them not to feel anything, and blood bags are okay to have on hand so that you’re never worried about being hungry, but they don’t keep you at your best.”

“You can compel away the pain?”

“Most vamps don’t think about it, they’ll end up killing them or compelling them to forget. Feeding on people is the best way to learn control, and I’m here to stop you if it gets to that point.”

“Okay. Just give me a couple minutes. How long was I out?”

“Just a few hours. Some of your friends visited before school. They said something about Damon giving you his blood yesterday. They were thankful that you were okay, and that Damon was willing to help you.”

“Rat bastard.” Klaus chuckled and she continued. “What made them think they had the right to do that? I was in a hospital. Didn’t they think it would’ve been weird to the doctors if I made some supernaturally miraculous recovery? I had a concussion and internal bleeding, that the doctors fixed in surgery. The fuck is wrong with them thinking that Damon’s blood was some miracle cure. I was fine.”

“Your emotions are still out of control.”

“Or maybe I don’t want my friends making decisions that could ruin my life without consulting me first.”

“Although I hate to defend them, I don’t believe they could’ve known Katherine would try and turn you.”

“About that. Shouldn’t you be scouring Mystic Falls to find her? Haven’t you been looking for her for centuries? Now that you have her in your grasp don’t you want to go rip her head off or something?”

“All in good time. She’s possessive. She’s not going to like that someone is dating Stefan, let alone someone that looks just like her. Besides, you shouldn’t be left alone.”

“Right. I think you should go get that nurse now.”

“Of course.”

Klaus walked out and brought back in a nurse, then sat her down at the edge of the bed. Her being so close made it harder for her to keep control. She could hear her blood pumping, smell it as well. She started to feel her fangs pushing against her gums, but she did her best to keep it under control. She didn’t want to hurt her. She couldn’t hurt her, no matter what.

“I compelled her to stay quiet. Since she’s already under my compulsion it should be easier for her to follow yours.”

“So, how do I do that?”

“Look into her eyes, keep your thoughts and intentions clear. It should come naturally, don’t try to force it.”

She did as she was told. She looked into the nurse’s eyes and let everything else fall away, she told her to keep still, that whatever she did wouldn’t hurt, and that she wouldn’t remember anything. Then the nurse nodded and repeated her words. She looked back over to Klaus and he nodded his head in encouragement. Then she let her fangs drop.

She felt the veins under her eyes pulsate, and her vision changed. The vision around the nurse was blurry, but the nurse was in full focus. She could hear nothing but the nurses blood rushing throughout her. Smell nothing but the nurse’s blood. Then she sunk her fangs down into her neck. The taste of the coppery blood was like nothing she’d every tasted before. The cold blood bag from last night was nothing compared to the warmth flowing into her from the nurse’s veins. It made her think of ambrosia from Greek mythology. Then suddenly she was yanked away from the euphoria.

Klaus had to pull her away from the nurse before she went to far. She couldn’t hear him calling out to her telling her when she was supposed to pull away. Klaus fed the nurse some of his blood, wiped off the blood from her neck and sent her back to work before looking back to Caroline. Her face had gone back to normal, but she still had blood on her lips and tongue. She looked scared, of what she’d done or could’ve done he couldn’t tell.

“Are you okay?”

“I almost killed her. I wanted to kill her.”

“It’s okay.”

“No! It’s not! I never would’ve pulled away on my own.”

“But I was here to pull you back, and once you’ve learned to stop on your own I won’t have to.”

“How do we know I’m not a ripper like Stefan? What if I never learn to control it?”

“You’re not, and you will.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know you. Soon you’ll be aware of your surroundings while feeding. You’ll be able to hear me tell you to stop and you’ll be able to hear the signs that you need to.”

“What signs?”

“Her pulse slowing, her breath becoming more ragged, her skin going pale.”

“Okay. You can help me with that later. I don’t want to talk about that anymore. What kind of food do they have at the food court?”

“Nothing edible, but there’s a café across the street. What would you like?”

The rest of the day was spent very much the same. The only people that visited were her mom and Matt, neither staying too long because of work. She normally would’ve been upset about it, but she could barely focus with them in the room without losing control. Klaus told her before they arrived. By the end of the day she had fed on the nurse three more times. Each time she became a slightly more aware of her surroundings, but she still couldn’t peel herself away without Klaus having to pull her away.

“When do I get out?”

“Thursday. It’s supposed to be that morning but if you’re planning on telling your friends we can’t get you a daylight ring.”

“Yeah that’s not gonna work.”

“I’m sure we can compel someone to let you out after the sun’s set.”

“No. I have to get out on Wednesday. The carnival is Wednesday, and I have to go.”

“Love, I understand that it sucks to put your life on hold, but you won’t have enough control by then. There will be too many people. You’ll kill someone.”

“I’ll be fine I’m already starting to become more aware of my surroundings.”

“I still have to pull you away. It takes longer than three days to gain complete control.”

“Then we work harder.”

“You’re going to be impossible aren’t you?”

“Definitely. Now, we have to focus on gaining my control.”

“It won’t happen by Wednesday.”

“Not with that attitude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very exciting chapter I know, but things should be picking up within the next few chapters. I am also messing with my writing style a bit to figure out what I'm comfortable with and all that so things might not seem very consistent with layout and I'm sorry about that.


	9. Why don't I regret it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline learns what it feels like to truly be a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to my beta Illyah.

“Your mom said you aren’t eating.” Matt said as he walked through the hospital room door with her daily tray of food.

“It’s terrible, of course I’m not eating.” In actuality she had been drinking so much blood and Klaus had been giving her food that was actually edible, so she had no need for the truly terrible hospital food.

“Why are you sitting alone in the dark?” He made a move to open the curtains and Caroline moved out of the way before the light could hit her.

“Please just close them.” He did as instructed while giving her a puzzled look.

“So, you must be excited to be getting out tomorrow.”

Caroline simply groaned at the fact. She had hoped to be able to get out tonight, but her belief that she could gain enough control in under three days had been sorely misguided, according to Klaus. Who she was really annoyed with at the moment. She was finally able to pull away when she needed to, but only with Klaus telling her when it was time to stop. She didn’t need him pulling her away, which she thought was just enough for her to go to the carnival, he didn’t. So, she was stuck for another day.

“I thought you’d be excited?”

“Can’t go to the carnival.”

“Yeah, but soon you’ll be home and you still have another week till you have to go to school. You’re getting a free vacation.”

“ _Yay_.” She replied with sarcasm lacing her tone.

There were three specific reasons why she wanted to go to the carnival. Number one, she was getting a little stir crazy. Number two, she always helped with carnival prep and she helped with putting it together this year. Number three, the most important, she wanted to go rip Damon’s head off. She could tell Klaus and it’d be done in less than an hour, but she needed to do it herself. See the fear in his eyes as it was happening. She wasn’t sure if it was the heightened emotions or simply being a vampire that made her so murderous, but he deserved it.

“The carnivals happening _tonight_.” She said glumly in lieu of a proper explanation into her poor mood.

“You’ll be fine, Care. It’s one event.”

Matt spent the rest of his time there catching her up on the gossip going around school. Something that used to excite her, but now she found herself growing bored. There was so much more going on that Matt had no clue about, and her interest no longer lied with who dumped who at school. He then had to leave for the carnival.

“How was your talk with your boyfriend?”

“Boring. Though I didn’t feel like I had to rip out his jugular that’s good isn’t it, maybe good enough to go to the carnival?”

“What made it boring?” He replied ignoring her question.

“I don’t know, it was getting to be boring before the accident, but now it just seems like everything he tells me is so,”

“Mundane?”

“Yeah, mundane.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t already noticed it.”

“What does that mean?”

“Just like you said. He’s boring. Captain of the football team, future small-town dad stuck in a dead-end marriage with the head cheerleader. Your previous dream future.”

“You’re a dick you know that.”

“Just telling you, this was a gift.”

“Oh, what part? My best friends deciding that the doctors were too incompetent to help me without the supernatural, or Elena’s freaky vampire twin suffocating me with a pillow?

“I’m just saying you wouldn’t have been happy with the life you wanted.”

“You know nothing.”

“So, you’ve never wanted to travel? Be able to study anything you want anywhere you want? Be able to do or be anything?”

“I can’t be a mother.”

“I raised a child.”

“You did?”

“Yes, although he’s dead now.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, everyone leaves eventually.” Caroline noticed his eyes becoming dark and knew not to push any further.

“How am I supposed to keep seeing Matt?”

“It’s simple, you don’t. Human/Vampire relationships never work.”

It was true, it always ended bad one way or another, but it wasn’t necessary for them to not try. Which angered Klaus, her persistence in having this perfect suburban life. That’s what she’d talked about most, after getting out, losing the life she was ‘meant to lead’. As if it’s all she ever dreamed of. As if she didn’t deserve anything more. Why she felt the need to stay with Matt alluded him as well. He was a lowly human, blind to everyone around him. Self-absorbed but kind enough that you wouldn’t notice. Still in love with his ex while trying to maintain a relationship with Caroline. He didn’t deserve her. No one did.

“That can’t be true. Look at Stefan and Elena they’re perfect for each other.”

“Are they? I mean, she’s the magical copy of his former love. He constantly wants to eat her. She’s got that thing with his brother. Hardly the perfect relationship, in my opinion.”

“Sure, they’ve got problems, but they’re meant to be.”

“What happens when Elena starts to age, and Stefan stays the same.”

“They could work it out.”

“ _Sure_ they could. Besides, we were talking about you and Matt.”

“I don’t know what’s gonna happen, but I care for him. That should be enough right?”

“Only if _he_ cares for _you_ enough.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.”

“The sun’s set.”

“You’re not leaving this hospital yet.”

“I know but I just want to get out of here.”

“And you will. Tomorrow.”

“You’re an ass.”

“An ass that has bought you food for the past three days.”

“Speaking of I’m getting hungry.”

“What for?”

“Normal food.”

“Are you sure? You haven’t fed in a while.”

“I’m pretty sure if I was able to hold a conversation with Matt sitting on my bed I won’t go crazy and feed on a nurse in a different room.”

“I’ll be back.”

Klaus headed back down to the café across the street, not thinking about how with it being dark now and her being left unwatched made it very easy for her to compel a nurse to discharge her and speed over to the carnival. By the time he realized his mistake he’d gotten through the line of fellow visitors at the hospital wanting decent food and coffee and was halfway through his order. He flashed back into her room to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, she was gone.

Once he got to the carnival he wasn’t sure where to go. He wasn’t even sure why she wanted to go so badly in the first place. While scouring the halls of the highschool he overheard the Salvatores and the doppelganger arguing in a classroom. He stopped in his tracks and started to listen in. Damon was explaining to the others that Caroline had turned, how Katherine had sent him a message, and something about compulsion. Why hadn’t she told him that she was remembering things she was compelled to forget? Now Damon was advocating for her death. He was starting to hate this other Salvatore more and more.

Outside of the school Caroline was freaking out. She thought she could handle it. She wanted to inflict fear on Damon, let him now she was just around the corner, and tell him the one thing Katherine had told her to. It all went sideways. She wasn’t expecting how hard it would be to keep the sound of so many people heart beats out of her head, and she probably should have taken Klaus’ suggestion and fed. When Matt hugged her she almost lost control. She had to get out.

She started to walk to the area behind the school knowing there’d be far fewer people. Which turned out to be a bad idea. She could smell blood. She approached the man, and everything got fuzzy, just like every time she was about to feed. This time Klaus wasn’t around to knock her out of the trance.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

She knew what she was about to do and before she knew it her fangs dropped. It was an amazing feeling. Being able to relish in the man’s blood, just as she had a few days earlier. Since then she had been trying to focus on not killing the nurse she was feeding on. Now her only thought was on draining every last drop from the poor man, and soon, too soon she had. The man laid limp in her arms and she was too consumed in the blood high to feel any sort of remorse or recognition of what she had done. It was the best feeling she’d ever had, her brain fuzzy her mouth still tasting of his blood.

“Caroline?” She heard the familiar accent of the man she’d come to lean on, and suddenly everything came into focus. “Love?” He continued coming to sit next to her on the side of the truck.

“What did I just do?”

“I’m sorry, love.”

“I killed someone.”

“Yes.”

“Why don’t I regret it?”

“You’re a vampire. It’s in our nature.”

“I just don’t get how it felt so- “

“Euphoric. It’s one of the mechanisms that pushes us to do what’s in our nature, along with the humanity switch.”

“What am I going to do?”

“Let’s start with us getting out of here before Damon tries to kill you?”

“What?”

“I overheard them talking. They think you’re another Vicky. He will stake you when he finds you.”

“Then you better keep your eye out in case Stefan doesn’t get here in time.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Go lurk in the shadows and watch me give the best performance of my life.”

“Again. Sorry?” He started to sense someone about to turn the corner and was ready to say something before Caroline cut him off.

“Just go and don’t let him stake me.”

He flashed off of the truck and hid in the shadows watching the entire scene unfold. He watched intently as he saw Damon almost stake her. He nearly revealed himself to save her when the ripper came and stopped him. He watched as Damon tried to stake her again and Elena stepped in the way. He waited to make sure Caroline was out of danger then headed over to her house to wait for her in her room.

The sheriff was already home so he made sure to not make any noise and climb in through her window. When he heard Stefan knock on the door he started to wonder how he was going to get her invited in.

“Sheriff Forbes. I’m sorry to disturb you so late. I think Caroline had too much to drink and got in a fight with Matt. She said she lost her key. Again, I’m so sorry. I would’ve stopped her if I’d known.”

“Thank you, Stefan. You’re a good young man. Come on inside Caroline.”

It was a good cover. The inconsolable drunk act. If she was still dealing with all the emotions of a first kill she probably looked the part as well. He hid in the corner as he watched Liz carry a stumbling Caroline into her bedroom and laid her on the bed.

“How did you get out of the hospital early, sweetie?”

Caroline just made a grumbling sound in acknowledgment.

“Okay, we’ll talk in the morning, and we’ll talk about your punishment for being so irresponsible as well.”

He waited to be sure Liz was in her room ready for bed before he let Caroline know he was here.

“Hello, Love.”

“Jesus Christ, Klaus. How long have you been there?”

“Basically, as soon as I was sure Damon wasn’t going to kill you. You’re a great actress.”

“Best performance of my life. You should’ve seen my breakdown in front of Stefan in the bathroom.”

“And I must say your false imitation of being blackout drunk was quite inspired.” He said moving to take a seat at the edge of her bed.”

“Well I had to get inside my house some way. I’m probably going to be grounded for the next two weeks. On the bright side no chance for other innocent victims.”

“Hey, it’s okay, you know that. There hasn’t been a vampire in history that hasn’t killed someone.”

“Let’s just stop talking about that.”

There was a knock at the door. Caroline went to go get the door. It was Matt. He poured his heart out to Caroline and she didn’t know what to think. He told her he loved her. It’s something she had been waiting for for a long time, wasn’t it? So, how come when she heard it, she didn’t want to say it back. Wipe away all suspicions that she doesn’t love him like he had just said. She couldn’t say it, so, she just kissed him. He would take it as a love confession, and she wouldn’t have to lie.

Klaus listened in on the conversation. It didn’t escape him that she never verbally reciprocated his feelings. Maybe he was reading too much into it, but maybe she was starting to realize she was too good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now everyone that knows of the supernatural knows, and Caroline and Matt are drifting apart. Please leave a comment they always move me to write. Let me know how you are liking the story so far, and soon the story should be picking up now that Caroline is a vampire.


	10. Have you ever been in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Caroline have a talk, and some moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the wait. Life has been hectic you know holidays coming up and stuff. I also had major writers block this chapter. This chapter is unbetad, again sorry.

“Have you ever been in love, Klaus?” Caroline asked walking back into her room and sitting next to him at the edge of her bed.

“Is this about that little love confession I just heard?”

“You were eavesdropping?”

“Hard to tune you out, love. Vamp hearing and all.” Klaus replied earning a pointed look from the blonde sitting beside him.

“I thought I loved him. I mean, I did, I do. It’s just how am I supposed to _know_! Everything’s so confusing, and because of this stupid transition I can’t figure out any of my feelings. It’s like I either feel everything or nothing at all and there’s no in-between, and now my boyfriend who I’m supposed to be in love with, who I’ve been trying to get to love me since the beginning of the relationship tells me he does, and I feel nothing? Not to mention there is no future for us even if I could discern what any of this means-“

“Hey, hey.” Caroline looked up to meet his gaze. “You’re rambling and I’m having trouble keeping up.”

“I don’t know how love is supposed to feel. When you hear that the person you love loves you back shouldn’t you feel something? Anything?”

“Love, even if you did, why would you want to?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if you loved him you would either have to deal with watching the man you love grow old and age without you, or you would have to ask him if he wanted to turn and give up a chance at a normal human life. Would you really want to do that to yourself? Because even if you got up the courage to tell him about the supernatural and ask him if he wanted to give up his normal life to be with you do you honestly think he’d accept it? Especially after everything that was taken from him by the supernatural?”

“I guess you’re right, but I should at least try, right? To love him, try and make it work?”

“That’s your decision, sweetheart.”

“You’re no help.” She sighed and laid back onto her bed looking up at her ceiling. Klaus soon following her actions and looking over at her after a moment of silence.

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?”

“You’re a thousand years old and you’ve never been in love?” Turning her head slightly to meet his gaze.

“I never said that.”

“Then what happened? Was she human? Is that why you have such a hatred for my relationship with Matt?”

“I never liked Matt; you knew that. And no she wasn’t human, she just didn’t love me as much as I thought. Which was probably for the best. Love is a vampire’s greatest weakness.”

Caroline turned over more propping herself on her elbow before speaking. “You can’t possibly believe that. What about your family? You love them, and though they probably have a bone to pick with you for a multitude of reasons, I’m sure they love you.”

“You’re a lot like my sister you know that?” Klaus replied ignoring her statement, while mirroring her position.

“What?”

“You rely so deeply on others love. You fall easily and feel obligated to love those that love you. Not to mention you both are stubborn, and loyal, as well as annoying.”

She grabbed the pillow behind him and started hitting him with it. He laughed while grabbing ahold of it and tugged it to him. Causing Caroline to fall mere inches from his face. They stared into each other’s eyes his seemingly searching for something before quickly moving away.

She moved up more on her bed bringing her legs up and crossing her legs before pulling the pillow back and setting it behind her. “You never talk about your family, why?”

“What’s there to say?”

“Well, why are they daggered, for one.”

“Not all of them.”

“All but one.”

“They each have a reason.”

“Hasn’t one been daggered for like 9 centuries?”

“Yeah, well, Finn is just boring and whiny. I didn’t want to have to deal with him.”

“You’re terrible.”

“I know.”

“I have an off-topic question.”

“And what might that be.”

“Why don’t you compel me? I mean even if you did, why do you keep me around? I am not interesting at all.”

“I don’t compel you because you were an experiment with virtually no repercussions. As for keeping you around? I enjoy you.”

She scoffed. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m an annoying and whiney seventeen year old newborn vampire, what could you enjoy about me?”

“You make me forget. Most of our conversations are so human, even the ones centered around the supernatural. You treat me like a person, and though I don’t think I’d be able tolerate it for long if you actually opposed me, it’s refreshing.”

Once again Caroline found herself staring into his eyes. Not sure of what she was doing she glanced at his lips. His plump cherry red lips, that looked so kissable. Quickly knocking that thought out of her head she looked back up into his eyes, but they were no longer looking into hers but just slightly lower. Could he have been thinking of kissing her too? Of course not, she’s just an experiment, just like he had just said. She shook the thoughts out of her head and spoke.

“You should probably go it’s getting late, and Bonnie is hopefully gonna make me a daylight ring tomorrow so.”

He cleared his throat before speaking. “Uh, yeah, of course. I’m sure Stefan is going to want to teach you how to hunt bunnies the second you can step out into the sun.” He gave her his trademark smirk and flashing off before she could say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, I'm hoping to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. My brain just keeps jumping super far ahead in the story and it's making it hard for me to focus on actually getting there, plus I had no clue where to start with this chapter. There were so many things I wanted to talk about that seemed unnecessary after I actually wrote it down. Whatever, it's there, and Klaus and Caroline are getting closer, Caroline's having doubts about her relationship, and we're starting to learn about the Mikaelsons. PLEASE leave a comment they make it so much easier to write for some reason, also you can reprimand me for taking so long to update just to update a bad chapter I deserve it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline gets a daylight ring and Klaus looks for the moonstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd sorry.

Klaus was laying in his bed at the house he had hijacked while staying in Mystic Falls. He couldn’t risk drawing unnecessary attention by buying a house, especially since he wasn’t planning on returning to Mystic Falls after breaking his curse. He hadn’t had any luck looking for the moonstone. No one has heard about it in centuries. Usually his thoughts were plagued with where the moonstone could be, but this morning was different.

He couldn’t stop thinking about last night. He had almost kissed her. Twice! He couldn’t get attached to her he knew that, but it was becoming harder and harder to stay away. Even after turning, killing someone for the first time, she’s still the beautiful and bright Caroline he’d come to care for. He hated himself for becoming so soft for this now baby vampire. He knew he had to teach her how to hunt properly. The Salvatore’s wouldn’t understand her, would just try, and put her on the bunny diet, or have her use blood bags. As if that was a sustainable diet for a vampire.

He watched her house while she got her daylight ring. The witch had an unwarranted animosity towards Caroline. Of course she would. Witches are always self-righteous, even when they’re the reason for the problem in the first place. Wasn’t she in favor of giving Caroline Damon’s blood, which is what led to this turn of events?

Once he knew her ring was taken care of and her training was underway he went and started to go through his research on the moonstone. The last time he had seen it was 500 years ago. Katerina had stolen it when she ran and there had been no trace of it since. He decided the next time she showed up they would have to have a little talk.

\---

Caroline hadn’t been able to fall asleep that night. Her mind was struggling to process everything that had happened in the past week. The past 24-hours. She was now a vampire, her friends knew, she had killed a guy, her boyfriend said he loved her, and she had almost kissed a thousand-year-old cursed hybrid/vampire.

As for being a vampire she was extremely confused. She had always assumed that she would marry a guy, maybe Matt, have kids, grow old together, and die wrapped in each other’s arms. She always had this pipe dream of her becoming this world-renowned reporter or actress, and she’d have tons of money and be able to travel all over the world, but she knew that was unrealistic. When she found out about the supernatural she let herself fantasize in the same way she did her other unrealistic dream of living forever, learning anything she could, doing anything she wanted. Now the choice of whether or not she actually wanted that was taken from her, and the two friends that made that choice for her hate her.

Then there was the fact that not even twelve hours ago she had killed someone. Taken an unsuspecting man’s life and she couldn’t even figure out how she felt about it. Every time she started to feel guilt over taking a man’s life she would remember the wonderful feeling of completely letting go, letting her monster take complete control, urging her to let it take over again. The ecstasy she had felt from feeling his life drain into hers, his blood becoming harder to drain as his veins started running out of blood to pump, the way he went limp in her arms as she could feel her own life being rejuvenated, it was unmatched to anything she had ever felt before. She knew if she thought about two long, truly let it sink in she would never be able to recover. Klaus had told her she wasn’t ready. She thought it was because he didn’t believe in her, that he thought she couldn’t control herself around people. Now she was starting to think she wasn’t ready for what it felt to kill someone. Thinking that killing someone was the worst thing she could do was naïve. Killing someone and not being able to feel guilty because it felt so good; that’s the worst thing she could ever do.

Her thoughts were beginning to be too much and so she got out of bed to start her normal routine. The sun had been up for nearly an hour by then and she never thought she’d be happier for having bad natural lighting in her house. There were certain spots that had large beams of light shining through, but she could go to the kitchen without having to burn herself to get there.

Matt came by around ten asking her what was going on, and as much as she wished she could go to the door and tell him everything was fine, it wasn’t. She couldn’t tell what she felt for him and all those feelings were being overshadowed by the thought of what happened with Klaus. Of course, she’s entertained the idea of him. Who wouldn’t? A powerful immortal, who is insanely hot, and has an insanely alluring accent that spends 90% of his time listening to her ramble about her boring problems. It’s every girl’s dream. But, that doesn’t change the fact that he obviously would never go for her.

\---

It was almost ten when Klaus got a call from Caroline asking him to pick her up from near the falls. When he got to the stretch of road that led to the area Caroline told him she’d be near he parked near a couple of other cars. Just before getting out to try and find her in the crowd his passenger side door opened, and Caroline crawled in.

“I thought you were supposed to be hunting animals, not partying with fellow locals, Love.”

“Yeah, well, I wanted normalcy. Sadly, normal now means biting my boyfriend when he cuts himself on a tree and compelling a skank to stay away from him.” She replied with a scowl.

“You fed on Matt?”

“Yes. Stefan had to pull me off him.”

“I’m sorry love I should’ve stayed around.”

“Whatever I just want to go home.”

“Too bad.”

“What?”

“I’m going to teach you how to properly feed.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

“There must be a club in Richmond.”

He turned his head and gave her a cocky smirk before driving out of Mystic Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay super short chapter I know I just wanted to get something out before Christmas. This will probably be the last chapter you'll see from me until the end of january I'm trying to graduate a semester early and the workloads getting to me, but the next time I write a new chapter I'll hopefully be a highschool graduate. Anyways thank you for reading let me know what you think and give me ideas to come back to. :)


	12. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter. So Sorry.

I am not abandoning this or any other in progress fic, I have had very little motivation to write recently and I am very sorry for that. I will update at some point, but currently this hiatus might be a little longer than I thought it would be. I do have motivation for a short fic that is outside of the TVD universe so I might write that, but as of right now all TVDU fics are on hiatus and will continue to be for the next few months. Again I am sorry and hope you will come back once I have motivation for these fics.

**Author's Note:**

> No Klaus didn't compel her, I don't think he would see the need to, at the current point in time she's just some human that caught his eye, plus i like to think that he wouldn't want to compel her at first because he wants to see if he can get her on his side without forced loyalty like in the canon.


End file.
